The aim of this research training program is to contribute to a knowledge base about health behavior that: (a) promotes maximal well-being; (b) facilitates early detection of disorder to minimize its effect; and (c) enhances quality of life in illness situations. Research training will be provided annually to three predoctoral and three postdoctoral trainees that develops the following research skills: (a) analysis of concepts and theories from the behavioral and biological sciences that are relevant to health behavior, health behavior change, and quality of life in chronic illness; (b) synthesis of concepts, theories, and research findings from the behavioral and biological sciences to frame research concerned with enhancing quality of life in persons with chronic illness; (c) developing and testing instruments that measure concepts related to health behavior and quality of life in chronic illness; (d) design and conduct of research to advance knowledge related to the development and testing of tailored health behavior interventions; (e) interdisciplinary research collaboration; and (f) scientific writing, research proposal preparation, scientific presentations, and publications. To provide trainees with such an experience, Indiana University School of Nursing will: (a) recruit diverse and qualified trainees; (b) provide a high quality research training program, with student access to accomplished interdisciplinary mentors; and (c) provide a research-intensive environment, with an expanding portfolio of faculty health behavior research. Important advancements of this research training program for the next five years are: a greater interdisciplinary focus with a larger number of interdisciplinary faculty available as research mentors; a sharpened focus on chronic illness across the lifespan; and an increased emphasis on developing and testing of tailored behavioral interventions, particularly those informed by information technology. Research training includes bi-weekly Health Behavior Research Seminars and Research In Progress meetings, Behavioral Intervention Workshops, and experience on interdisciplinary research teams and similar intensive mentoring experiences, in addition to coursework as appropriate. Predoctoral trainees are supported for 2-3 years and expected to apply for individual NRSA funding; postdoctoral trainees are supported for 2-3 years and expected to submit at least one grant application for external funding. Trainees have access to resources within three research programs embedded within the School of Nursing: the Center for Enhancing Quality of Life in Chronic Illness, the Mary Margaret Walther Program for Cancer Care Research, and the Behavioral Cooperative Oncology Group. Trainees also have access to Clarian Health Partners, the third largest hospital network in the United States